The present disclosure relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device.
With developments in industry and the growth multimedia, semiconductor devices used in computers, mobile equipment, and the like, have been required to have high degrees of integration and high performance. Such increases in integration have spurred a design rule for semiconductor devices to be finer, and thus, a reduction in resistance of conductive patterns such as metal lines or gate electrodes of semiconductor devices is a critical factor.